devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ser Piadoso
Ser Piadoso,shortened to Ser or Piad, is a OC for Devil Beater 1 and 2....duh,unless you dont know what this wiki is about. Appearence Sers basic form wears a Helios FoF suit and a pinstripe fedora and blank expression. Sers offence form has no fedora and the suit was replaced with a Helios undershirt,along with a angry face. Sers defence/support form has no fedora and a Helios gakuran with a somewhat serious face. In all forms,he has messy blond hair. Personality Alike all Helios users, Ser is below the average level of smarts and can anger his teamates,thus why he takes solo missions. For example,when around Eggbert,Ser makes egg puns,thus making Eggbert pissed. He usually pisses off teamates so they fight harder,but he also makes the enemy pissed for the same effect. Relationships Chester Chai: Chester tends to annoy Ser, usually resulting in Chester getting injured often. Robot Moe: For some reason Ser hates edgy people and robots,and Moe is both,so they became enemies Nick Nebula: Nick is impressed at Sers stregnth. Ineur Extinctus Perdere Eur Sinha: Ser yells "Pssh that was easy" after the Ineur fight (if Ser was activated) Moveset Wip (thisll be long) Basic moves: Offensive Moveset Boss Fight When he is activated,he comes out saying hes gonna kill the alliance for not letting him come and kill Moe. Sig gets pissed because a anomaly act was just a few acts ago. Zam is confused and leaves Shuus body Hp:60k,250k on full servers Ser remains in his basic form,only using basic attacks,what a basic smith he must be. Attacks: Sprays Helios orbs at the nearest player,10dmg per orb Summons a Helios coulumn,175 dmg on impact Taunts the players by laughing and eating cheese,taunts once per minute Phase 2: Ser enters "Light from hell" mode and attacks the players again Ser dashes to the nearest player and slashes with his rapier,if he dosent hit the player,the area around him explodes with Helios energy,200 dmg for the slash,500 for the explosion Ser shoots a large Helios orb,if a player touches it,Ser lifesteals 3x their max hp,instantly kills player Ser Summons 6 Helios coulumns in random areas,175 dmg each coulumn Ser leaps into the air and makes a mini-sun with Helios energy,it has a AoE explosion of half the map,1000 damage to players in the AoE Ser slams his rapier into the ground,causing helios orbs to erupt around him,125 damage each orb Hp:80k,300k on full servers Ser then explains hes sorry for almost ruining the timeline and joins the Alliance on their mission to kill Moe Piadoso Has Been Added To Your Character Roster Trivia * Ser Piadoso translates to "Godly Being" in English * I used google translate to do it * Ser is known to be able to survive sudden outbursts of energy unlike other helios users. * I will either buy him in or have him in the better wiki,I worked prety hard to make this. * Admins get 100d versions automatically * I get a 500d version. * If you buy him in you get a 250d version * In his basic form,if hes 50d, and you press X,the player model changes to Basic Smith until you die. * Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Helios Category:Interns Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Secrets Category:Act Reward